Sleeping Beauty, or Not
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: He might be crazy for considering his senpai's situation was the same with the fairytale, but if his senpai really won't wake for that long, he needs help. ...Try to read it, Minnasan! And kindly leave a review. That would be much appreciated.


**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama are properties of Konomi-sensei and all who own its copyright. The fairytale used here refers to the one published by Tira Pustaka.

**Timeline: **February 22, Nomura's birthday. Schools in Japan begin at April, so it was like near end of their year. Mizuki and third graders are going to graduate while Yuuta and second graders are going to third grade. Not that it inflicts the story significantly.

--

**Sleeping Beauty, or Not**

--

"NomuTaku-senpai, happy birthday!" greeted Yuuta when Nomura entering their dining room.

"Morning, Otouto-kun," responded Nomura.

(SFX: head got hit)

"Ouch! But it's my birthday!" Nomura rubbed his head.

"What's that have to do?"

"That means he wants you to let him calls you Otouto-kun without being hit on his birthday," Mizuki answered from his seat at the dining table.

"Ah, Nomura's birthday, _da ne_. Happy birthday _da ne_!" Yanagisawa entered the dining room followed by Kisarazu.

"Happy birthday, Nomura," Kisarazu smiled.

"Hey, hey, it's Sunday _da ne_! Don't you think we should have a real party _da ne_?"

"Nfufufu…" Mizuki ate his bread.

"Why'd Yanagisawa-senpai love to mentioning party on someone's birthday?" Yuuta took a slice of bread.

"I can't help it _da ne_. Birthdays…"

"…are no fun without party," Kisarazu finished Yanagisawa's sentence.

"That's right,_ da ne_! Atsushi cool _da ne_!"

"Uh, let's see that later 'kay? I have needlework to do."

--

Yuuta was watching television when he heard a loud thud on second floor.

"Did you hear that, too?" Yuuta looked up from his seat in front of television.

"Hmm, that sounds like someone was falling," Kisarazu said without tearing his attention from his Math problem.

"Falling _da ne_?" Yanagisawa who was trying to solve the same Math problem looked up.

"Hmm, I think it came from Nomura's room," Kisarazu started to scratch his paper.

"I'll go check it," Yuuta stood up from his seat.

As he was in front of Nomura's room, Yuuta knocked on the door, "NomuTaku-senpai!"

There was no answer so Yuuta decided to enter the room, "NomuTaku-senpai, I'm coming in."

The sight that greeted him was Nomura unconscious on the floor with a little blood on his right index finger. Yuuta rushed to examine his senpai. There was a needle near the blood. Looks like what causing the blood was that needle.

Watching his senpai's state, Yuuta remembered a fairytale in which a princess fell to deep slumber on her birthday because her right index finger was pricked. He might be crazy for considering his senpai's situation was the same with the fairytale, but if his senpai really won't wake for that long, he needs help. Yuuta ran downstairs.

"NomuTaku-senpai fell to deep slumber!" Yuuta kind of shouted as soon as he saw his senpais.

This time Kisarazu shifted his attention from his Math problem, "…okay, let's see him."

As they were entering Nomura's room, Yuuta pointed to where Nomura was lying, "See? What if we are faced with Sleeping Beauty?"

"What _da ne_? Do you think Nomura is a beauty _da ne_?"

"He means the fairytale called Sleeping Beauty, Shinya. Not that Nomura is a sleeping beauty," Kisarazu explained making Yuuta shudder at the said.

"Oh, okay _da ne_. So what if we are faced with Sleeping Beauty _da ne_?"

"_That girl could not be awoken from her deep sleep. That good fairy was come too, and Queen asked, "When will my daughter wake up?" "I don't know either," answered the fairy sadly, "Perhaps a hundred year. Nobody knows!" _If NomuTaku-senpai were not going to wake up for that long…"

"Oh, okay _da ne_. So, what are we going to do _da ne_? What the fairytale said about making him wake up _da ne_?"

"Let's see… _"Ah! What can make my daughter awake from her sleep?" asked Queen sobbing. "Love," answered the fairy. _That's what I quote from it," answered Yuuta.

"Love _da ne_? How can we do that _da ne_?"

"Err… show him?" Yuuta was not sure either.

"Let's just say we love him _da ne_, and we should have love him _da ne_, he is our friend _da ne_! How are we going to show it _da ne_?"

"Saying it out loud?" Yuuta really was not sure.

Yanagisawa walked to sit beside Nomura's unconscious body followed by Yuuta, "We love you, Nomura _da ne_!"

He looked at Yuuta who quickly shouted, "NomuTaku-senpai, we love you!"

Nothing happened. Except Yanagisawa started to think other way to show it, Yuuta's face flushed, and Kisarazu just sat on the edge of the bed making some kind of noise, "Tsk tsk tsk."

"Okay Yuuta, that wasn't working, _da ne_. Got any other idea _da ne_?"

"Umm…" Yuuta's face still flushed.

"Really _da ne_, what the fairytale said _da ne_?"

"Uh, it is… _Overflowing with emotion, he approached that girl. He took her small white hand, and kissed it gently… As her hand being kissed, that Princess opened her eyes, and awoken from a very long sleep. _…so, do we have to, uh, kiss his hand?" Yuuta hesitantly asked.

"Of course we have to, _da ne_! If the fairytale said he kissed the girl's hand _da ne_, then we kiss Nomura's, too, _da ne_!"

"Who's going to, uh, kiss his hand?" Yuuta asked.

"Of course it's you, _da ne_. You're the one who said it, _da ne_!"

"But that's what the fairytale said!" Yuuta shocked imagining himself must kiss his senpai's hand.

Yanagisawa just shrugged.

"Uh, I guess…so," feeling defeated, Yuuta hesitantly took Nomura's hand. Before he brought the hand to his lips, he shared a look with Yanagisawa.

"It's fine, _da ne_! Just kiss it, _da ne_!"

"But what if he still doesn't wake up?" Yuuta tried to escape his task.

"Then we just have to think other way, _da ne_!"

"But if kiss his hand is not enough, what kind of love can wake him up?" Yuuta was still not ready to do the task.

Yanagisawa started to think again and Yuuta relieved for he can delay his task.

"What about kiss his forehead _da ne_?"

Yuuta imagined himself kisses his senpai on the forehead and quickly despise the mental image, "And if that still doesn't work?"

Yanagisawa began to think again which earn another relieved look from Yuuta. But soon Yuuta mentally slapped himself for what else can be shown beside kiss on hand or forehead.

"Kiss his lips, _da ne_!"

Yuuta's shuddered, just like he thought…

"I'll just kiss his hand…I guess," Yuuta brought the hand to his lips. But before the hand meet his lips, he remembered something.

"You know Senpai, if I don't make it by kiss his hand, why don't you try it, too? Since the fairytale said to kiss his hand," Yuuta hopefully asked Yanagisawa.

Yanagisawa seemed to consider things before he answered, "I think that's fine with me, _da ne_."

"What? You're fine kissing him?" Yuuta shocked by the answer.

"Just kiss his hand would be fine _da ne_. And I'll have to do it only if you don't make it _da ne_."

"What about the rest of other ways?" Yuuta demanded.

"That'll only happen if you don't make it _da ne_. So let's see later _da ne_."

"That's not fair!" Yuuta protested.

"Who said it's not fair, _da ne_?"

"…I just did."

"Oh, that's right _da ne_."

"…"

"Why you still haven't kissed his hand _da ne_?"

"Do I have to?"

Yanagisawa shrugged, "It was you who panicking he fell to deep slumber _da ne_."

"I am not!"

"You are _da ne_."

"I am not!"

"You are _da ne_."

"I am not!"

"I am not _da ne_."

"I am!"

"I know you are _da ne_."

"…"

"Tsk tsk tsk."

They both turned their head to the sound.

"Ah, that's right! We still have Kisarazu-senpai! Kisarazu-senpai, you haven't say your love to NomuTaku-senpai!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do!" Yuuta dropped Nomura's hand.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"What? You're going to let him not awake for nobody knows how long?"

"It's not that. Now look at Nomura."

Yuuta turned his head to Nomura. Nomura stirred his eyes and opened it slowly, "Huh? What happened? Ouch, my hand hurts."

Kisarazu just shrugged and pointed to Yuuta, "Yuuta dropped your hand quite hard, I think."

Nomura sat up, "Dropped it from where?"

"He was ho…"

"Ah! NomuTaku-senpai! What happened?" Yuuta quickly cut Kisarazu.

"What happened? You mean why I sleep here? It was an accident actually. I drank my flu medicine right before I started my needlework. I forgot that it cause sleep. Quite heavy I may add. So yeah my finger was pricked because the sleep overtook me and I fell, haha."

"Hmm, flu medicine… You know, Yuuta thought you…"

"Ah! NomuTaku-senpai! You should finish your needlework soon so we can celebrate your birthday!" Yuuta cut off Kisarazu again.

Kisarazu shrugged and sat up from bed, "We still have Math problem to solved, Shinya."

"Oh, okay _da ne_. Finish your needlework _da ne_. Birthdays are no fun without party _da ne_," Yanagisawa sat up following Kisarazu walking out of the room.

"See you, NomuTaku-senpai!" Yuuta quickly sat up following his two senpais.

Nomura blinked. What on earth really happened here?

--

**.Kazuya, Feb 19 '09**

Fic for Nomura's birthday! Just a product of randomness XD

Oh, and I just remembered. Feb 22 also my little cousin's birthday, haha! Why my families have something to celebrate related to Rudolph's members' birthday? Anyway, happy birthday, Cousin! Though he is a little bastard, but her mom used to gave me birthday presents, so, yeah…

And now I want to reply reviews I got for my previous fic, _Going Home, Should He?_, thanks my dears!

**meong guk-guk**:I guess I better talk to you directly! Anyway, keep on working your fic! I'd love to read it!

**Chrosschains**: Because Kyouko hasn't positioned herself in Rudolph clearly. So I'm not sure where to put her. And you're the first reviewer! My, my… Nfu…

And another review replies! These are for **LuvKyou4eva**. Thanks for reviewing, my dear.

_Cat_: That's what I portrayed him, a cat! Haha! No worry, I believe Neji himself would love to, haha!

_What Kind of Animal Lee was in His Former Life_: The spell is squirrel, Honey. Never mind (n.n). What's with that Tong Tao? He's cute though, hehe. So, as for you, you hope to be a cat in your former life, huh? Nfu…

Thanks for reading and you are invited to Nomura's party for reviewing! So let me know what you think. That would be much appreciated.


End file.
